metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanker Incident
After the Shadow Moses Incident, Solid Snake became a member of the anti-Metal Gear NGO Philanthropy, along with Otacon. Philanthropy was dedicated to locating and eliminating all the REX derivatives that began appearing around the world, as a result of Revolver Ocelot selling the blueprints for REX on the black market, some time after Shadow Moses. In 2007, Philanthropy received intelligence that a new type of Metal Gear, codenamed RAY, was to be transported through the New York Harbor aboard a disguised oil tanker. It is later revealed by Otacon that the information had been provided by his stepsister, Emma Emmerich. The Metal Gear had been developed by the U.S. Marines and was designed as an amphibious anti-Metal Gear unit. Snake boarded the USS Discovery from the George Washington Bridge, via bungee jump and utilizing stealth camouflage, though the latter was damaged from the landing impact. He contacted Otacon, who reminded him of the main mission objective: to take photographs of Metal Gear RAY to verify its existence, and then expose it to the public. After reviewing his equipment, Snake proceeded with his task, although he had a bad feeling about how the mission was going to turn out. Otacon also told him that they would meet up at the Verazanno Bridge. However, before he could get far, Snake witnessed the hostile takeover of the tanker by Russian Mercenaries led by an unknown man. He managed to take a photo of the man and relay it to Otacon for him to identify. Undeterred, Snake proceeded towards the bridge to determine where the ship was headed. Avoiding the mercenaries, Snake headed up to the bridge where he found information on the ship's heading: 35o longitude, 58o latitude. Otacon realized that they were heading over 500 miles past the Bermudas, and deduced that this meant that RAY was ready for solo testing, and already combat worthy. As the testing area was also well outside of the Second Fleet's operation range as well, Otacon also concluded that this not only meant that it was a standalone Marine Corps. project, but also able to operate independently without any Naval assistance. Before Snake could go down to the cargo hold to identify RAY, he heard a crash and went to investigate. There, Snake encountered the leader's daughter, Olga Gurlukovich, who has refused to leave the tanker despite being pregnant. After an intense gun battle on the bridge, he successfully tranquilized her in combat. Shortly afterwards, a U.S. Army Cypher UAV took Snake by surprise and photographed him. Otacon then reported that he had discovered the identity of the mercenary leader: Sergei Gurlukovich. Otacon also told Snake that the reason that he knew of the existance of Metal Gear RAY was from a tip from Emma Emmerich, his stepsister. Snake made it down to the hold and engaged in a gun fight with Gurlukovich soldiers along the way. After Snake arrived to the hold where Marine Commandant Scott Dolph was giving his speech to the Marines, Otacon revealed that someone was monitoring their transmission. Wary of this development, Otacon arranged for an alternative method of sending the required photos of RAY back to him (instead of using the Codec): specifically a small computer terminal in the main hold where RAY was being held. Afterwards, Snake took the photos of RAY and transferred them without issue. As the Marine Commandant finished his speech (the Marines "listening" unaware of the currently ensuing takeover), to Snake's shock, an appearance was made by Revolver Ocelot, who revealed himself to be working with Sergei Gurlukovich, with the latter holding Scott Dolph at gun point. Sergei explained that he planned to sell RAY to Russia in order to reviving Russia to its former glory. But Ocelot revealed that he had different planes, with Sergei assuming that he was still taking orders from Solidus Snake. But Ocelot revealed his true allegiance with the "Patriots". With Snake looking on, Ocelot betrayed Sergei and shot him, along with Scott Dolph. Ocelot then blew up the tanker using the planted SEMTEX, but not before hijacking the new Metal Gear Unit. Suddenly his right arm began to spasm. In that moment, he started to speak with the voice of Liquid Snake, taunting his brother. It is revealed that Ocelot received a new arm after the Shadow Moses Incident, that of the late Liquid Snake, which causes a change in Revolver Ocelot's demeanor and behavior, with Liquid somehow possessing him. "Liquid" told Snake that he was "drowning in time" (referring to the accelerated aging process), and that Liquid avoided this fate by living on through the transplanted arm. Under Liquid's control, Ocelot escaped in RAY, tearing apart the sinking tanker in the process. The incident resulted in the deaths of Sergei Gurlukovich, Marine Commandant Scott Dolph, all of the soldiers aboard the ship as well as the apparent death of Solid Snake. Philanthopy was framed for the incident and became labeled as eco-terrorists by the media. Behind the scenes According to Hideo Kojima's Grand Game Plan for Metal Gear Solid 2, the Tanker chapter was originally to have taken place in 2006, a year earlier than the date in the final game. The new Metal Gear was also to have been transported aboard an aircraft carrier. A playable escape sequence at the end of the Tanker chapter was to be included in the game, but test audiences did not like it, so it was removed. Footage of the sequence was kept for flashbacks of the event, however, and can also be seen in early trailers for the game. The scene where Solid Snake throws away a lit cigarette into the George Washington Bridge caused a lot of angry responses from some fans. This was fixed in Metal Gear Solid 3, when during the Virtuous Mission, Naked Snake makes absolutely sure to stamp out the cigar as it rolls towards him. Also, in Metal Gear Solid 4, Snake puts his cigarettes in a portable ashtray after he finishes smoking them. References See also *2000s *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Solid 2